Caught In The Spider's Web
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Naoto Shirogane, the famous Detective Prince, has been hired by Interpol to investigate S.I.N. But three weeks into her investigation, she's been discovered and captured by Juri Han, Seth's sadistic enforcer. And she has her own brand of "fun" planned for her. Will Naoto survive this night of torture? Rated M for yuri and dark themes. My attempt at a dark fanfic. Please be gentle.


**Hello, fellow fanfic authors. This is a Persona and Street Fighter crossover that some of you voted for in my poll. I wrote this fanfic that was written for five reasons:**

**1: Juri's my favorite Street Fighter character  
****2: Naoto's my favorite Persona character.  
3: I have a thing for Yuri.  
4: I wanted to test myself and see if I'm good at writing dark fanfics.  
5: I was bored and this was on my mind for a while now.**

**_WARNING!:_ Story contains Yuri, futanari, and possible rape. In short, it's a _VERY_ dark fanfic. If this story makes you uncomfortable for any reason, _TURN BACK NOW._ Otherwise, read, review, and enjoy. I know this fic will make some uncomfortable but please, no flames! This is my first time writing a dark fic. So please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Caught In The Spider's Web**_

"Urgh..." Naoto groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her. Naoto groggily looked around to find that she was no longer in her apartment, but rather in an abandoned warehouse of some sorts. But it wasn't until she looked down at herself did she fully awaken. She found that she was stark naked! Stripped down to her panties! She also found herself suspended from the ceiling by chains on her wrists Her mortification only grew when she took a second look around to find a video camera pointed straight at her, a bed, and a table filled with... sex toys and various other torture devices. She struggled against her bonds, but having just woken up, she was still weak.

After getting over her initial shock and mortification, Naoto took a few deep breaths to try to remember how she got here. Three weeks ago, she was hired by Interpol for a dangerous job: to infiltrate and investigate the notorious S.I.N. organization under the guise of a new recruit hired for computer management. In the three weeks she investigated S.I.N., she managed to gain a number of S.I.N secrets. She compiled the data into a disc and was prepared to take it to Interpol earlier today when she heard a knock on her apartment door. And that's all she remembered before waking up here. Apparently, S.I.N caught on and sent someone to capture her. And whoever did drugged her first. Though why she was here and not taken back to S.I.N headquarters was beyond her, she hoped that her captor didn't turn out to be... _**her**._

As Naoto pondered her current predicament, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice. "Nice to see you're up, sweetheart." Naoto's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. It was a sinister voice that made her blood run cold and sent shivers down her spine. It was a voice that Naoto knew all-too well. She hesitantly turned to face the direction the voice came from and was met with a glowing purple light that illuminated the dark. The figure that stepped out of the shadows all but confirmed Naoto's worst fears. It was her. Juri Han. Seth's sadistic enforcer. Code-named, The Spider.

Juri was dressed in her usual outfit that consisted of a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wore long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails were painted bright pink. She had dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, fastened with pink ribbons. She wore purple Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. On her face was a smile that seemed innocent at first glance, but _dripped_ with thinly veiled sadism. Juri walked towards Naoto, her purple, predatory eyes staring at her like a piece of fresh meat under inspection, she might as well have been.

"So, comfy Naoto?" Juri cooed in that deceptively innocent and nonchalant voice of hers.

"What_ is_ this, Juri? Where have you _taken_ me?!" Naoto demanded in her real voice. As Juri no doubt undressed her, there was no point in hiding her gender. She gave a fierce glare at Juri, but it was mostly bravado to hide the growing sense of dread she felt, though it still remained in her eyes. She knew full well about Juri's reputation, but was not about to give Juri a victory. Juri, however, was unfazed. "Oh, this? This is just a place I made for when I want to play with my... toys." Juri replied staring at Naoto with sadistic lust. "So... ready to play?"

"Are these Seth's orders? Or is this your own sick game?" Naoto asked. More bravado to cover her fear. Juri put a hand to her chin as she thought on this. "A mix of both, actually." She finally replied. There was no point in denying it. After all, why lie to the sheep when you're about to feast on it? She then revealed the disc containing the stolen data, nonchalantly twirling it on her finger. "I've already got all the data you stole, so that part's done." She then placed it back on the table. "But you know, you really caused quite a stir with that stunt you pulled. Old baldy was foaming at the mouth. It was kinda fun seeing him blow a fuse like that." Her tone was a mixture of boredom and sarcasm. with a hint of amusement. It wasn't much of a secret that she had no concern whatsoever for Seth's whims.

"But you know, all he told me was to get the data back." Juri continued. "He never mentioned what to do with you. So, I took you here."

"So I assume you're going to kill me?" Naoto asked. It felt like a trivial question, and one she already knew the answer to, but she was compelled to ask. Juri paused for a moment before replying, "It depends." Naoto raised her eyebrows at that. "Depends on _what?_" she asked, not liking where this was going. Juri walked around Naoto, circling her like a shark circling its victim and sensually running her hand across her shoulder. Naoto shivered at her touches and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself calm and avoid panicking.

"You know, I've heard a lot of things about you, Detective Prince." Juri began. "But finding out you were actually a girl? _That_ was a shocker." She then draped an arm around Naoto's neck. "So, just between us girls- you a virgin?" Juri asked. "Inquiring viewers want to know." Upon hearing _that_ question, Naoto's eyes flew open again to glare at Juri once more. "And why should I answer a base and demeaning question like _that?_" the detective spat.

"Because whether I let you live or not depends on how much fun you are." Juri replied. "And if you don't wanna play with me... I can always find your friends." That statement made Naoto's face turn pale. Juri walked to the table and retrieved a vanilla envelope. She opened it and pulled out some pictures before showing them to Naoto. What she saw next made her blood freeze. It was pictures of her friends. Yu, Youske, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, Teddie. She knew who they were. _S.I.N_ knew who they were. "No..." She said softly as a tear fell from her eye.

"Recognize them, huh?" Juri asked. "Think any of them look fun to play with?"

"_YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU **WITCH!**_" Naoto screamed at the top of her lungs. Juri retaliated with a swift hook to Naoto's face before grabbing a knife and holding it under Naoto's chin. "Careful there. Name-calling isn't very nice, you know." Juri said, her voice less nonchalant than before. "Especially when the person in question wouldn't have a second's hesitation about killing you. Know one knows you're here and no one's coming to rescue you. So you better think about that before giving me bullshit." She then put the knife back on the table. "Now, let's try this again. Are you a virgin? Yes or No?"

Naoto glared at the sadistic Korean girl in front of her before taking a few deep breaths. She knew she had no choice now but to play along, if anything to keep her friends out of harm's way. "No." she replied, cold and stoic. It was a lie, but Juri would be denied that satisfaction at least. Juri, meanwhile, stared at Naoto a bit. "Part of me thinks you're lying, but it doesn't matter." Juri said. "We'll get to that in time. Just one thing..." She gently gripped Naoto's chin and forced her to face the camera. "Be sure to smile for the camera now." she teased. "Think of it this way: If the detective business doesn't work, there's always porn." she giggled.

Naoto steeled herself, continuing to present a brave front even as this carried on. If, no _when, _she got out of this, she knew the first priority was to destroy that footage. "This won't change anything." Naoto said through gritted teeth. "I am a _detective_, and that won't be changed by anything like _this_."

Mmm, you're gonna put up a fight, aren't you?" Juri teased as she lustfully licked Naoto's cheek. "Good. It's _much_ more fun when the prey fights back like it actually has a chance. I'm gonna _enjoy_ breaking you." She then returned to the table and grabbed a whip before pouring hot candle wax on it. She then returned to Naoto. "But first I've got a policy of 'Pain before pleasure'." She said. "Plus, you need to be punished for stealing from S.I.N and I didn't exactly appreciate being called a witch. I think 30 lashes is a good punishment, don't you?"

"In that case, what would _you_ deserve? Would a whip even do you justice? I would have to wonder." Naoto replied.

"Careful there, you could hurt a girl's feelings." Juri said as she began whipping her victim, giggling with sadistic arousal that grew with each lash of the whip. "Nn-aagh!" Naoto yelled. She couldn't keep _that_ in. Her skin _seared_ where the whip struck, causing Naoto to hiss and cry out at every lash. She was no stranger to injury, but the pain was sharper than she could have anticipated. Naoto only forced her eyes shut and turned her head up, trying to soften her reactions. If she could deny or minimize what Juri got out of this, then that would be something. And right now, it was about all that she _could_ do.

Juri continued her torture, mercilessly whipping Naoto again and again with more force, even dancing around her to inflict pain from practically every angle. Naoto tried to suppress her reactions, but eventually found herself crying out with each lash of the whip. Every strike tore away part of her bare and delicate flesh, drawing blood. Mercifully, Juri finally reached lash number 30 and let the whip fall to the ground. "Well _that_ was cathartic." Juri giggled "So, having fun so far?"

Naoto didn't answer at first. She could feel that she was bleeding, from a number of long, shallow cuts left after Juri began applying more strength. She took in a long, ragged breath before she spoke, trying to maintain her will even in this situation. "I'm very sure that one of us must be." she replied bitterly. Juri chuckled in response before sliding a hand in Naoto's panties. "Based on how wet you are I say you're enjoying this too." Juri said. "Never pegged you for a masochist, Little Miss Sherlock."

Naoto froze when Juri touched her, before sharply jerking away from the contact and giving a fierce glare in return. "You're sorely mistaken..." she said coldy. Juri then paused a bit before giving another sadistic smile. "Tell you what, I've got another game we can play. Just to show I'm a good sport." She then released Naoto from her chains, letting her fall to the ground. Luckily, she managed to land on her feet when she dropped. "Here's how it works:" Juri began as she pointed to the exit. "If you can make it to the door, I'll let you go. If I catch you though, we get to play some more. I'll even be extra nice and give you a 5-second headstart. Better take it."

Naoto listened to Juri's instructions, but knew even before Juri got to that point that there would be a catch, and _there_ it was. She knew Juri was in much better physical condition than her. She knew the odds of beating her were close to nonexistent, but if there was even the _smallest_ chance, she _had_ to risk it. She _bolted_ towards the door, as fast as her legs would carry her. Juri chuckled softly before slowly counting to herself, the Feng Shui Engine in her eye powering up. "1... 2... 3... 4... _5!_" With surprising speed, Juri ran behind and soon was in front of Naoto, stopping her just as she reached the door.

"You lose." she said before kicking Naoto in the chest, knocking her to the ground. "Should've ran a bit faster, Rabbit." Naoto couldn't help but mentally berate herself. That attempt at escape was doomed to fail and she _knew_ it, but she'd gone for it anyway. Stellar reasoning. As Naoto struggled to get up, Juri grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a chair. Naoto struggled as Juri dragged her back, eyes clenched shut from the pain. "Let _go_!" she pleaded as Juri began binding her hands behind the back of the chair with handcuffs and tying her legs to the chair's legs.

"You knew the rules." Juri chided. ""Look's like we get to play some more. But first I've got a surprise for you." Juri began to remove the sash around her waist, letting her pants fall to the ground. She then slowly slid off her spider-themed panties. Once Juri began to undress, she looked away. Less out of modesty at this juncture, more out of a general mortification. "What do you think?" Juri asked. When Juri asked that question, Naoto glanced back - and then stared in disbelief. She knew well that Juri's body was _modified_, but _this_ hadn't occurred to her as a possibility.

"How in the _world_..." Naoto asked as she found herself staring at what appeared to be a large member. "Oh this? It's thanks to a pill the science geeks made a few months back, part of an April Fool's joke." Juri said, almost casually. "The effects are only temporary and I _was_ gonna use a strapon, but I figured I'd give you a taste of the real thing, so I tried the pill out just for the occasion. Now don't worry, I can't make you pregnant. So, what do you think?"

This time there was no attempt to hide the fear and revulsion Naoto felt. She never thought something like _this_ would happen to her. "You-You're going to _rape_ me?!" Naoto asked, fear easily heard in her voice. "It's not really rape if you enjoy it." Juri replied. "And if I fuck you hard enough, you actually might." She then went to the table and retrieved two vibrating dildos. "What do you say we make this into another game?" she asked before jamming them into her vagina and anus. She then pressed the head of her cock to her mouth. "Lets see what happens first: You cumming or me blowing my load. Since you said you're not a virgin, you ought to be able to give a decent blowjob."

"No! Get away, you sick-mmph!" Naoto was silenced by Juri jamming her the majority of her cock into her mouth as she turned on the vibrators. "Sorry, you'll have to speak a little louder." Juri giggled as she began thrusting in and out of Naoto's mouth as the vibrators began to torture her orifices All Naoto could do was squeal and squirm as tears fell from her eyes. Her sounds only served to arouse Juri further as she thrusted faster and faster, using her free hand to cup her breast in ecstasy. It was always such a power trip to inflict pain.

Naoto's whole body was shaking and trembling. The things inside her... they felt wrong and they hurt as well. Naoto vainly tried to gasp for air only for it to be denied by the invading cock. All she could do was rub against the chair and pray it would be over quickly as Juri began thrusting faster than before. Naoto's squeals turned to frantic cries and choked sobs as she felt her body getting closer to an orgasm. At the same time, Juri felt herself getting closer to ejaculating.

Eventually, Naoto bucked in the chair as she came, making a mess at her lap. She felt herself go light headed from the act of orgasming, the albeit it muffled screaming, and the lack of air. And at the exact moment Naoto came, Juri ejaculated, filling Naoto's mouth to the brim with cum. It filled her mouth, pouring down her throat and denying any noise or air. Her eyes went wide as the thick, suffocating flavor filled her. Before they began to roll back and she felt herself weakening. Eventually Juri was forced to pull out and let what was left stain Naoto's face and body. "So, how was it?" Juri asked.

"You... demented... monster." Naoto said as she coughed out whatever amount of cum she didn't swallow.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Juri said as she released Naoto from her handcuffs and threw her onto the bed. Naoto landed on her back, but before she could get up, Juri leaped onto Naoto's chest, using her knees to pin Naoto's arms down. Naoto cried out from the pressure of having someone on top of her. Juri then proceeded to roughly fondle Naoto's large breasts. "You've got a nice set of funbags on you, Naoto." Juri teased. "Puberty's been kind to you. I'm almost jealous." Naoto gave a small whimper of shame and fear. She had recently learned to accept her body the way it is and Juri's taunts about puberty and the like were bringing up those issues again.

Juri then re-positioned herself so that one knee was pinning one arm down and her hand pinned the other arm down. Juri then used her free hand to grab Naoto's breasts together and began sliding her member in between Naoto's breasts. "Now let's see how good you are at tittyfucking." she said. Naoto struggled to throw Juri off of her. "Please let me go!" she pleaded. That only earned a slap in the face from Juri. "You don't say no to me, bitch." Juri snarled. "You're _my_ toy and I'll play with you how I want." Juri continued to slide her cock in between Naoto's breasts, going faster and faster until she came once again, covering Naoto's face with cum.

"You are turning out to be quite the little toy." Juri said. "So, how do you feel so far?"

"Please... just stop." Naoto said.

"Stop? But we're at the main event!" Juri teased.

"Main... event?" Naoto asked. Juri turned her over on her chest. She then tugged on Naoto's panties, giving the girl a wedgie before ripping them off. Naoto didn't need an answer to know what _that _sound meant. "No... please... anything but that." she shamelessly pleaded as she turned to face Juri as best she could. There was no point in pride now."Mmm, I just _love_ that caged animal in your eyes." Juri said as she licked her lips. "It's going to make this _much_ more fun." She then hoisted Naoto's ass in the air and gave it a smack before pressing the head of her cock to the entrance of Naoto's sex.

"Now, do remember to scream for me." Juri said. Before Naoto could say anything further, Juri rammed as much of her member as possible into Naoto. The young detective did indeed scream. Oh, _how_ she screamed! It _hurt_. Far worse than those vibrators. "Oh wow! I love the way you scream even more!" Juri said. "The way your voice echoes all over the room, it's exquisite!" she then proceeded to thrust in and out of Naoto. Naoto clung to the bedsheets for support. "Please stop!" she yelled.

Juri bent down to roughly grope Naoto's breasts yet again, lustfully licking her cheek. "That's it, baby! Scream for me!" she said as she grabbed Naoto by her arms and continued to thrust away at her. She eventually flipped Naoto onto her side and grabbed her leg to continue thrusting. Naoto's repeated pleas to stop turned to sobs and screams. In her mind, she begged for this torment to be over. This felt just wrong. Her first time should be with someone she loved, not stolen by this psychopath. Juri flipped Naoto onto her back again. Naoto vainly attempted to throw Juri off of her, only for Juri to pin Naoto's arms down as she thrusted faster and faster. Her moans were orgasmic and filled with ecstasy.

The torture went on for 30 minutes, but to Naoto it felt longer. Eventually, mercifully, Juri came for the final time. Naoto could feel her insides being flooded with cum. Juri eventually pulled out and stood over her battered victim, moving some hair out of her face. "You were pretty damn good." Juri said. Naoto, however, was too exhausted to speak. Juri got off the bed and put her pants back on. She then walked to the camera, that had been recording the whole ordeal, and took out a videotape. She also retrieved the disc with the stolen data.

"You know, cutie, you were such a fun toy I decided I'm not going to kill you." Juri began. "I'll keep you instead. You'll make an excellent toy. Right now, I've gotta report back to Seth. Now don't get all lonely on me. Maybe if I'm in a good mood, I'll come back and we'll play some more. But either way, make yourself at home, Little Miss Sherlock. You'll be here for quite a while. Toodles."

Once Juri was gone, Naoto mustered all her remaining strength to force her battered, beaten, scarred and thoroughly abused body to rise from the bed and walk to the door. It was painful and it hurt, but she made to the door. She attempted to open it but found it was locked. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. But she knew she had to try. She was not going to be this monster's plaything. She had to try to escape somehow. And she was not going to give up.

She never gives up.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that ends my tale. I kinda felt dirty writing this story. I also feel bad for putting poor Naoto through that. I do hope I hadn't made too many people uncomfortable. Like I said, this was an experiment for me, so please be gentle with reviews. **


End file.
